I Love You
by Xion Stein
Summary: It sucks but this is my first. Medusa is here to stay.
1. Chapter 1

**Okay this is my first fanfic so please be gentle. I always read other author's fanfics and be so amazed so I'm going to make one about Stein and the wonderful witch Medusa. Warning this is rated M for sex so if you don't like that READ IT ANYWAY, please? No Flames Please.**

"What are you doing?" Medusa asked Stein. He was cross-legged and had both his eyes closed. "Ignoring you. Like I try to do every afternoon." Medusa just looked at him questionably and threw back her head and laughed. "You don't get it do you? And here I thought you were smart. I'm here to stay Stein whether you like it or not." Stein didn't like it, not at all. He hated coming home to Medusa in his lab touching stuff and constantly flirting with him. Medusa on the other hand loved it and loved him. Sadly, He thinks she's a fucking liar and just thinks she's here to mess with his brain. "Why don't you just let me be?" Stein sighed getting up and heading towards his bedroom. "Because I love you". Medusa replied hugging Stein from behind. Stein just scoffed and broke away from her. Medusa stood there alone for a second and sat down on his couch. Medusa sat on his couch and thought...

_Wow he really hates me, how disappointing. I am a very stupid woman for still having these feelings for him. _Medusa soon feel asleep on the couch. Stein was the first to be up. He went to his living room to see Medusa asleep there. _Hmmm? That's strange Medusa usually leaves at night and doesn't return by the time I'm at work. Why is she here now? _Stein continued to think while he got ready to leave. That's when an idea crossed his mind. _If Medusa truly still have these feelings for me than I'll make her prove it. _Stein smiled to himself as he locked back up his door and walked to the DWMA. _Maybe I'll make her do different trials to prove her "love". _Stein entered the school and saw Sid and Nygus talking amongst themselves. "Hello Sid, Nygus." "Morning Stein" Nygus greeted. "Hey Stein." said Sid. "What are you going to teach the kids today?" Nygus asked. "Try to teach them how to use their soul wavelengths against a strong enemy. It should go well." Nygus nodded and walked toward the nurse's office. "Well I should get to the dispensary before kids start showing up." "Good idea" said Sid and left off. Stein entered his room and sat down in his chair. He looked at the clock."5 more min. till class." He went over what he was going to teach the children. Stein then zoned out to think for a sec. _Maka and Soul of course probably do better than the rest of the class, or maybe do exactly the same as the re- _"Ughh" Stein moaned. A head ache came from nowhere and hurt like hell. _Damn, when I get home I'm going to have to get some pills for this head ache. _When Stein thought about home he remembered Medusa is still probably there, in his lab, touching his stuff. _That is right she is still probably over there keeping herself busy until I come home. _Stein's thinking was cut off when the students started to enter the room. He just smiled at then and started the lesson.

Medusa woke up an hour before Stein would be home. She went to his lab once again and studied the room._ Stein won't be back for until later so he won't mind if I look around again...who am I kidding he's going to kill me if he sees me in here again. I'll just take a quick look and leave._ Medusa went to Stein's dissecting table and noticed there was something covered in a cloth there. "What is this?" Medusa asked herself while attempting to reach for it. _Click. Shit that's the door Stein's lesson must have ended early today! _Medusa rushed out of Stein's lab and jumped back on the couch. Stein entered the house and looked right at her. "Oh your up I was hoping to go to bed before you awoke." "Awww too bad. Life's funny that way,huh? " Medusa replied smiling. Stein just turned his screw and was about to walk away when he stopped and turned back to her. "Did you go in my lab again?" Stein asked Medusa just continued to smile and said "It would be wrong to lie wouldn't it so yes, yes I did." Stein seemed to frown for a second. "Don't worry I didn't touch anything." Medusa said. Stein's face then went back to normal as he left out the room. Medusa watched him leave out and relaxed back on the couch.


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay Chapter 2 So far only got 1 follower and went crazy jumping through my house my friend Mckayla told me not to give up and this story thing is gonna go great so thanks Mckay . My family thought I went crazy. NO FLAMES!**

"Medusa!" Stein called her from his lab. "What?!" Medusa called back too lazy to get up. "Come here, I would like to show you something." Medusa got up confused. Stein hated her right? So why was he showing her something? Medusa entered his lab and stared at him. "You say you "love" me right?" Medusa was quiet for a second and then did her evil smile at him. "Yes I kinda do. Why are you asking? Are you saying that you are starting to have the same feelings Stein?" Medusa said while hugging him from the back again. Stein once again broke out of her grasp. "Yes well, I would like you to prove it" Stein smiled widely at her. Medusa's eyes got big "What do you mean "prove it"?" Stein continued to smile. "I want you to prove it, like different trials." "What?! Hell no! I ain't doing shit!" Medusa said starting to get annoyed. "Well you say you "love" me right so you'll start proving it tomorrow 7 am sharp." "BUT-!" "Don't care." "But I-" "Medusa go get ready." "That's not fair Stein" But it was too late for Medusa too say any thing else since Stein pushed her out and shut the door. "You're a ass!" Medusa finally said before sitting back on the couch.

_He wants me to prove my love for him? And here I thought I already knew him and his craziness but the he does this. I'm not proving shit. _Medusa was so deep in thought she didn't notice Stein walking past and sit by her. Medusa sat there for another 3 minutes before she looked over and saw Stein. "Whoa! Where the fuck did you come from?!" Medusa jumped. "I decided to do something probably really stupid." Stein said pulling Medusa back down to the couch. Medusa looked at him questionably and wondered what is he doing? Once Medusa was sitting back down Stein held her hands. Stein then leaned in and kissed Medusa on her cheek. Medusa looked really confused and surprised now. "What was that for?" She said while rubbing the place he kissed. "Each time you pass I'll kiss you or when you do more I may give you more than a kiss." Stein said slyly and got up and went back to his lab. Medusa sat there and said "Well maybe I can prove it to him."

Stein told Medusa she should probably just sleep on the couch again so he can wake her up in time. She agreed as long as this proving stuff isn't going to go crazy. Stein did not agree to that.

Medusa laid down on the couch and was just about to close her eyes when Stein came pass and handed her a blanket. "Thanks asshole." Medusa muttered. Stein looked at her "I'm sorry, what was that. I really hope you didn't call me an asshole." Medusa immediately smiled sweetly. "I mean thanks that was really nice of you." Stein smiled and gave medusa a quick kiss on her lips. "That's what I thought." Stein said smiling. He then left out and went into his bedroom. Medusa smiled to herself thinking of Stein's kiss. _Wow. Even though that kiss was quick it felt amazing. Maybe I can do this trial thing. It can't be that hard right?_ Medusa at the time didn't know how wrong she was.

"Medusa, wake up its 7." Stein leaned over Medusa's sleeping face trying to wake her. "Ughh." Medusa said groggily. "What do you want?" Medusa said while having one eye open to see. "Get up remember our deal?" Stein said pouring some coffee for her. Medusa sat up and sipped some of her coffee. "First off I didn't agree to shit, you actually are forcing me to be a nice little fuck like Marie." Stein smiled wide. "It would be fun to turn you like her but I'll take what I can get."

Stein deciced to take Medusa back to the DWMA and have her be a helper while he teaches. She has to do all that without making any rude comments no matter what. This is going to be a challenge. Before letting her in Stein explained that Medusa would be joining us and do whatever the fuck you want to, to her just not kill her or make the rudest comment in the world to her. "Heh. This will be fun." said Soul. "Hey, Professor Stein never said that we can't throw stuff at the witch bitch right?" asked Maka. "Does anyone else wonder how she keeps coming back to life or is it just me?" said some random kid no one cares about.

"Well class lets welcome Medusa!"

Stein opened the door to a very pissed off witch Medusa. Medusa looked around the room and sat down near Stein's desk. "okay class, Medusa will be my little helper for this whole week." Medusa's eyes got wide. "Week!" Stein turned to Medusa. "Yep. A week. You can handle that right?" Medusa for a second looked like a sad child then went back to her regular self. "Yeah sure whatever." Stein returned his attention to the class. "Now class we will work on our soul wave lengths like every day." Medusa tuned out Stein and thought for a second. _I wonder what Stein will reward me with this time? Will it be a quick kiss or a passionate one? "_Medusa." _I really hope the next challenge won't be as annoying as this one. _"Medusa!" _If I do above and beyond he will probably take me to bed and-_"MEDUSA!" Stein yelled her name. "Huh, what do you want?" The classroom was snickering and laughing at how far Medusa's mind was. "Stand here." Stein commanded. The rest of the day was just Medusa having to be a practice dummy for the kids. Maka had the most fun she hit her with all her might and fucked up Medusa pretty bad. Black Star was just about to get another turn when it was time for the students to go so, sadly Black Star left. "You have fun?" Stein said smiling down at Medusa who was on the ground. "Yeah I had a blast." Medusa said angrily. She got up and brushed her self off. "Anyway where's my reward?" Stein smiled slyly and responded. "You'll get your reward when we get home and for not complaining I'll give you something special."


	3. Chapter 3

**Yay! Ch. 3! I am so sleepy. Let us go on with the story!**

**Warning slight lemon...well actually a lot of lemon so if you don't like it skip down to when it says**** over.**

Stein opened the door and pulled Medusa in. Stein lead her to his bedroom and locked the door. Medusa simply smiled at him as he pushed her down on his bed and crawled up on her. Stein began to kiss up and down Medusa's neck making her moan. "Unn. Stein you really look like you want me." Medusa purred in Stein's ear. "Well you did amazing at the lesson so I think you deserve this." Stein said kissing Medusa passionately. Medusa couldn't help but moan in his mouth while her hands started to go down his body. Medusa's hands stopped at Stein's belt attempted to take it off when Stein grabbed her hands away from it. "Medusa I don't think you've earned that just yet." Stein said in her ear. "Come on Stein. You said I did good today." Medusa whined. Stein smiled at Medusa and took off her shirt. Stein blushed a little noticing that Medusa wasn't wearing a bra. Medusa kept on smiling and kissed Stein all over his neck. Stein pushed Medusa back down. "Okay my turn." He said going right for her breast. He began squeezing and sucking her breast earning a good amount of moans from her. "Oh, fuck that feels good please keep going." Medusa begged. Stein smiled evilly at her. "Actually we should stop." Medusa sat up and grabbed Stein's face holding it against hers. "Stein please we already went so far. Lets just finish. Please?" Stein actually felt kinda bad how Medusa was looking at him with big cute eyes.

"No Medusa we've already went far enough. Do something like you did today and maybe we'll go further." Stein said handing her shirt to her.

**Lemon Over.**

Medusa sadly put it back on and got up. "Huh? Where are you going?" Stein asked holding her wrist to make sure she doesn't leave. "Going back to the couch to sleep." Medusa said slightly hurt. Stein sighed and pulled her back towards the bed. "Why don't you sleep her tonight, it won't hurt." Medusa's smile came back once again. "Why Stein it almost sounds as if you want to sleep with me." She said blushing. Stein simply smiled as Medusa climbed back on the bed. Stein continued to smile until he thought. _Why the hell am I letting her sleep in my bed._ Stein told Medusa he'll be in his lab and join her shortly. Medusa with eyes still full of lust said she can wait. Medusa sat in the room alone waiting for Stein to join her. Stein returned a few minutes later with a long pillow. "What's that for?" Medusa asked. "Its going to separate us while we sleep." Stein said while putting the pillow right between them both. "Awww Stein that's not much fun, now is it?" Medusa said putting her arms around his neck. "Go on your side and sleep. Remember you still have challenges tomorrow." Stein replied while laying down and taking off his glasses. Medusa looked at him for a sec. and sighed. She went over to her side and tried to fall asleep.

Stein awoke to his alarm. He turned it off when he realized something. _What...What is that warm feeling on my chest?_ Stein sat up a bit and looked down to see tan hair on him. _Medusa. _Sure enough Stein was right_, _Medusa must have moved the pillow and went to sleep on him. She was sleeping there calmly and happily so he decided to move out the bed without waking her. Once he was out the bed he got ready for todays challenge. Stein hadn't really thought about the next one and wanted it to be worse than before. Then he got a amazing idea, Stein smiled crazily to himself. "Wake up. " Stein said tapping her on her side. "Mmmmhhh" Medusa got up and stretched. "Yawn. What do I have to do today?" "You'll see." Stein said smiling still. Medusa looked at him questionably and shrugged her shoulders.

"I hope you now its not very fair that I have to do two challenges this week." Medusa said to Stein while he was locking up the door. "Well I need a assistant for the week and you want to prove your "love" for me it seemed like a great opportunity. Besides you did great before." Medusa glared at Stein while he began to laugh about before when she had to be in the class. Again Medusa came back home with Stein hurt and regretting all of this. She plopped down on the couch to rest. "I'm going to go get something, you can wait her and rest while I'm gone." Stein said leaving out. Medusa didn't even respond she was already asleep.

"Medusa wake up I have someone here to see you." Stein said waking her up. "Hmmm. What is i-" Medusa stopped what she was saying and looked at the boy right in front of her. Crona had his head down and was playing with his fingers. "P-Professor Stein., w-what do I hav-have to do again?" "Just stand there for now." Stein answered. ( In the anime Crona is a boy in the manga he is a girl. I like him better as a boy.) "Medusa I want you to hug Crona." Stein ordered. "WHAT! NO WAY IN HELL AM I GOING TO HUG THAT PILE OF SHIT!" Medusa stood up frustrated and was about to leave out when Stein grabbed her arm. "Medusa if you hug him the reward will be very high." Stein said smiling. Medusa stood there for a second and answered...


	4. Chapter 4

**I am soooooooooo sorry. I lost track of time and forgot all about this anyway here's chapter 4.**

"Come on witch we're waiting, what's your fucking answer?" Ragnarok yelled. Medusa still had her back to them. Medusa thought, _If I hug him Stein may let me do anything I want with his body. On the other hand if I hug Crona he might go off telling everyone. _Medusa sat there for a little longer before answering. "Fine." Medusa said quietly. Stein smiled and moved out the way for Medusa. Crona looked at her terrified and quickly put down his head hoping that Medusa wasn't going to hurt him. Medusa walked up to Crona and smacked him. "What are you doing?! That's not a hug." Stein said holding her hand away from Crona. Medusa looked at him questionably trying not to laugh. "Stop it and hug him right or I will not give you a reward." Stein said glaring at her. Crona started to cry holding his cheek and mumbling how he doesn't know how to deal with it. Medusa glared at Crona and put out her arms. Crona looked up nervously and turned to Stein. "Go ahead Crona. She wont hurt you and if she tries I'll hurt her." Stein reassured as he started to smoke. Crona closed his eyes and put his arms around Medusa. "UGHhhhh" Medusa groaned angrily. "Medusa aren't you going to hug him." Stein said smiling. Medusa snarled at him and hugged Crona back. Medusa's body started to shake. "Medusa w- Oh." Stein said noticing that she was growling.

He laughed to himself noticing she really wants that reward. "Alright you don't have to hug him anymore." Stein said still laughing. Medusa let go of Crona and pushed him away. Crona fell to the floor sniveling. "C-can I g-go h-h-home now?" "Yes Crona you may. You want Medusa to walk you home." Stein said. Medusa and Crona both looked at him and screamed "No!" Stein chuckled and led Crona out. Medusa sat on the couch and tried to forget about what happen when she felt someone stroking her thigh. "Huh." Medusa looked over and saw Stein there with a sly smile.

"Are you ready my witch?" Stein whispered in her ear as he went down and kissed her neck. Medusa let out a moan and held his head there. Stein picked her up still kissing and led them both to the bedroom.

**Lemon Skip if you aren't man enough for sex. LOL**

they both fell on the bed together kissing and moaning. Stein began to take off her shirt while nibbling on her ear. "Mmmmm...Stein I didn't...mmmm...know you wanted me so badly." Medusa said loving how full of lust he is. Stein chuckled "Yes to tell the truth I couldn't wait till you did that challenge so you can be mine." He fully took of her shirt and squeezed her beautiful breast. "Ah." Medusa groaned and pushed off his hands. Stein looked at her like she was crazy. "You did that last time, lets do something different." Medusa said. She then flipped them over so she was on top and grabbed his erection through his pants. "Ah..Medusa." Stein moaned. Medusa smiled. "Does my crazy scientist like this?" She purred in his ear. Stein tried to smile with out moaning her name again but failed. Medusa undid his pants and pulled down his boxers. She licked her lips when she saw his 9in (Damn he big and long) cock. Stein looked down at Medusa waiting to feel her mouth. Medusa smiled widely and went down on him. "Oh my god, Medusa it feels great." Medusa simply smiled and rolled her tongue over it. Being a snake she could have his cock fully in her mouth with out worrying about a thing. Medusa kissed, sucked, and licked all over Stein's cock. "Ah. Medusa I'm about to...AHHHHH" Stein cummed in Medusa's mouth. Medusa took out his cock and swallowed every last drop. Stein was panting while Medusa smiled and watched him recover. Stein looked over at Medusa and smiled his crazily smile. "That felt good my witch. Now to return the favor." Stein started kissing down Medusa and sucking her breast. Stein only stayed there for a moment before continuing down her body. He stopped at her pants and pulled them down as slowly as he could to annoy Medusa. "Dammit Stein!" Medusa said and she took off her pant and panties. She then leaned back down and spread her legs for him. Stein looked at her pussy and went down on her. He lick and sucked everything he could giving Medusa multiple waves of pleasure. "Ah.. Stein keep going don't stop." Stein smiled to himself without having any intention to stop. He stuck his tongue down in Medusa's hole as deep as it could go and flicked it around. Medusa went crazy when he did this holding his head there so he wouldn't stop. Medusa was still for a moment and Stein found out why, he tasted something salty but amazingly good. _She's coming. _Stein then started to lick faster and bit her clit. "Ahh Stein I'm cumming." Medusa cummed all in Stein's mouth and he too drunk it all. "Now lets get to my favorite part." Medusa said pushing Stein down.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hiii.** **I sorry for the delay. Schools a pain in the ass. Well lets continue. **

Medusa was back on top of Stein straddling him. Stein smiled widely and put his hands on her hips. Medusa kissed and nibbled on his neck happy that she finally gets to have him. They both simply smiled at each other and Medusa slid her body down on him. "Ohhhhhhh." They both moaned. Stein closed his eyes and strated pumping into Medusa. "Ah...Ah...Stein you-Ah-really know what you're doing." Medusa said. Stein smirked and said "I try my best for you my witch." He then grabbed Medusa down so she was against his chest and bit at her neck. "Ah Stein!" Medusa yelled out his name. Stein simply laughed at the fact the great powerful witch Medusa was calling out his name. _God Spirit would be jealous. _Stein thought as flipped them over so he was on top and lifted Medusa's legs so he could go in deeper. Medusa was trying her best to stay in control but was failing miserably. She began to breath faster and heavier until..."Ahhh Stein I can't keep it in any longer." She came. Stein was still good to go a few more humps but he looked at her body gasping for breath and decided to stop for today. He got out of her and laid by her side.

**LEMON OVER. **

"Knock Knock. Hey Stein you in?" Stein's eyes opened widely. "Shit Spirit!" Stein said as he got out of the bed and put on his clothes. "Medusa. Medusa." Stein shook her awake. "Ugh. Why do you wake me up everyday?" Medusa said glaring at him. "Spirit is outside." He told her. Medusa hurried out of the bed and put on her clothes. "Why is he here?" Medusa asked. "I don't know but stay back here so he doesn't see you." Stein left the bedroom and went to the door. He did a quick check of his face and clothes before opening the door. "Hello Spirit." Stein said. "Oh. There you are. What took you so long to open the door?" Spirit asked going past Stein and into his living room. "Well I just got up." Stein said shutting the door and watching Spirit hoping he doesn't go searching around the house. "You're lying." Spirit said not turning back at Stein. "What do I have to lie about?" Stein said trying to sound calm. Spirit turned to Stein with the most stupid smile. "You just had sex didn't you?" Stein looked at him like he is crazy. "What?" "You just had sex! I know that look I used to give it to my mom whenever she asked what I was doing in my room. So who is it? Is she still here? What does she look like?" Spirit piled hundreds of questions on Stein. Stein just continued on looking at him like some crazy psychopath. "Is she in your bedroom?" Spirit asked about to go in. Stein then leaped into action. He grabbed Spirit and made him sit on the couch. "Yes okay I had sex." Stein confessed. "Wow I never thought that you would take a women to bed."

Spirit commented. "Yeah well I did. She left already though." Stein lied hoping Spirit would by it. "Oh. Well who was it? Marie?" When Spirit said her name you could hear that someone must've threw something at the wall in the bedroom. "What was that?" "Oh well just a frog that I'm experimenting on. It wasn't Marie who came here." Stein answered. "Well than who was it?" Spirit asked. Stein was quiet for a moment then answered "It doesn't matter who it was. What matters is why you're here." Stein said. "Okay alright I see you don't want to talk about it. I came over to see if you're alright. I heard the kids saying that you've been bringing in Medusa for training." Stein nodded acknowledging that he heard him. "Why would you bring her there? What happens if she attacks us again?." Stein simply smirked. "That won't happen. I'll make sure of it. Now if that all you wanted to talk about I will kindly show you to my door." Stein grabbed Spirit's arm and lead him to the door. "Whoa what? Stein I'm serious. What are you going to do?" Stein just continued to ignore him and opened the door for Spirit. "Stein co-" Spirit was cut off when Stein shut the door in his face. Stein let out a huge sigh.

He went back into the bedroom and saw what had made the noise from earlier. There was his cart full of dissecting supplies all over the floor with a irritated Medusa on the bed. "I'm thinking you're not happy." Stein said picking up the supplies. "No I'm not. "Why out of all the women he could have suggested he picks that little wimpy bitch Marie?!" Stein rolled his eyes and finished putting everything away. "Dose it matter Medusa? The only one that I'm having sex with is you." _Wow even Medusa sometimes acts like a jealous women._ Stein thought. Medusa was quiet for a second then put her arms around Stein's waist. "Well I guess not but I still am pretty mad. Want to calm me down?" Medusa said pulling Stein towards the bed. Stein smiled but took back his arm. "As much as I would love taking you, I don't think you deserve another round." Medusa looked at him confused then frowned. "What do I have to do now?" She sighed. "I'll tell you later. Right now why don't you lie down."


End file.
